


Ranboo? (light version) One shot.

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff Fic, Gen, Ranboo is sleepwalking, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), comedy version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ranboo is sleepwalking. Funny version!
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

Technoblade stared out his window sleepily, rubbing his eyes. What was that racket outside? He sighed grabbing a sword and walking down the stairs. He blinked, looking at a rather disheveled Ranboo holding some tnt. His eyes were half open and he was saying something. "Place grass...and here...and here...hehehe..." he kept placing the explosives. 

Well... this was awkward. He shouted "Hey!! Ranboo!!" The towering Enderman jumped and tripped over the block in from him, hitting the snow. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, more confused then upset. Ranboo sat up in the snow slowly, shaking his head as the snow fell off. He paused. 

"Huh?" he asked blinking hard. he looked down at the block in his hand in utter confusion. "Uh, hi Techno? Where am I?" 

"Ehhh?" Technoblade just stared at his house. "Ranboo." he asked in a commanding tone.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Why is my house covered in Tnt?" 

"...oh."


	2. let's do it again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I love sleepwalking sleep talking ranboo. I'm writing more, I will write more.

Technoblade opened the door looking out at the chaotic mess on his lawn. "Ehhhhhh?" He asked, in shock. Ranboo was stumbling through the snow, carrying a grass block loosely in his hands. He was smiling and putting it down on top of another on. Technoblade blinked and shook his head. What was he doing? "Uh Ranboo?" He walked down the stairs waving at the Enderman hybrid. 

"...there, snowmen get to throw snow balls at the monsters... Perfect trap..." He must have been sleepwalking, as the blocks were a dirt and stone block on top of more dirt, not snow and a pumpkin. Technoblade paused. Was it actually bad to wake up a sleep walker? He knew it wasn't really but- "Where is...mm, grass for everyone..." A voice in his head told him to wait and see how this played out. 

"Chat I can't leave him like this he's gonna freeze...right?" He asked aloud, trying to 'accidentally' wake Ranboo up. Ranboo didn't notice and continued to stumble around the snowy area grabbing random materials and putting them back down, laughing each time he relocated something. It was like watching a little kid visit a park for the first time, everything made them happy. 

"You get some too don't... " He almost hit a tree. 

"Ok no I have to wake him up. That's that." Technoblade walked forwards, tripping over the sand that had been dumped on his lawn. How had he carried sand here?? "Ranboo!" 

There was a start from the drowsy teen. he looked around in confusion at where he was. 

"You need to go and warm up. I don't want a frozen enderman on my property Ranboo." Techno said turning and heading back inside. A rather embarrassed Ranboo followed.

Well that was odd. Hope it doesn't become a thing.


End file.
